


Morning Routine

by SofaKills



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaKills/pseuds/SofaKills
Summary: A sweet morning scene between the Phoenix and his partner.





	Morning Routine

It's a morning like any other, and the two commanders share it together, just like they have for years, and will for the years to come. Izou wakes first, as is routine, and slips out of Marco's hold with practiced ease. Pretending to take no notice of the sleepy stare he receives as rebuke for his morning treachery, the marksman carefully stretches before grabbing both a comb and brush from the vanity mirror that's been sitting in the room since they first started to share a room.

He takes his time in taming his hair, carefully dealing with tangles and knots that might've formed during the night as he sits on the bed. Certainly, he could sit by the mirror, but he feels no need to. And, as he feels Marco shift behind him, he acquiesces both brush and comb to his lover, closing his eyes while Marco takes over the taming.

"Still an early bird, as always." Marco murmurs, gently combing through silken strands of hair as he speaks.

"Just a vain peacock, really." Izou replies, keeping his eyes closed. "But, you love that side of me."

"I do, but I love this too." Marco says, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Izou's head before going back to combing his hair. "There are few things this peaceful around here, so I'm going to appreciate this while it lasts."

"You'd better, or all my hard work will go to waste." Izou retorts playfully, leaning back just enough to look him in the eye before straightening up.

"I'd never be that rude." Marco replies smoothly, and sets the brush and comb aside. "Done, you can put it up now."

"Thank you." Izou says, and turns to give him a soft kiss before going to perch by the vanity mirror. He gathers up his hair, and gets to work with putting it up in the same style as always. There's just one strand that refuses to stay, but he lets it be.

Marco quietly gets dressed, and then pads over to where Izou is sitting before wrapping his arms around him.

All Izou gives in response to this is a sigh, and a slight shake of the head. "Don't blame me if I get foundation on you." he mutters, digging through his small collection of bottles and containers in search for the right one.

"I can just wash it off, anyway. Move over a bit?" Marco asks, grinning lazily.

"Of course." Izou replies, and moves just a bit to give him space to sit. "You really should do something about your bedhead.."

"I haven't done anything about it for fifteen years, and I don't intend to start now." Marco replies seamlessly, and rests his head on Izou's shoulder.

"So you say." Izou replies, taking the time to apply the foundation evenly on his face before moving on to the next step. "If that's how you want to live, I won't stop you."

"Thank you for that." Marco says, content to stay exactly where he is. "... I'm glad you show me this face, these days."

"I'm not so young that I can hide it from you anymore, and I don't want to either." Izou replies, pausing to look at him.

"You're still wearing this much, though." Marco replies, letting out a snort.

"I'll look my best when I'm done, just you wait and see." Izou retorts, taking a thin brush to start painting his lips.

"I think you look your best all the time, though. Even without make up." Marco says, and smiles softly.

"Sap." Izou replies, continuing to meticulously paint for a little bit before moving on to his eyes.

"You love it though." Marco replies, and reaches up to take Izou's hand in his. He brings it close, and gently kisses the fingers before letting go. There's a small feather tattoo on the ring finger, stark blue against Izou's skin.

"Can you blame me? There's no one out there who wouldn't fall for moves like yours." Izou says fondly, and puts down the last of his tools before turning and planting a kiss over Marco's collarbone, where a tattoo of a red fan rests. "I do have some of my own, though."

"Careful, I might have to make you stay here for a while longer if you keep that up." Marco retorts, grinning.

"I wouldn't mind it, that's for sure. But alas, we have things to do." Izou replies, getting up.

"Shame, that." Marco replies, watching as Izou goes through their shared closet for the clothes he wants to wear today. "You know, I can't say how happy I am that we met."

"Feeling sentimental in your old age?"

"We're the same age, Izou."

They both laugh at that, and Izou finishes dressing before passing Marco's favorite pair of sandals over. He gives a gentle kiss in gratitude before putting them on, waiting until Izou finishes putting on his own before heading out on deck.

The morning has passed, now.


End file.
